


Clean Up

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: 'See something you like?'
Relationships: Fayt Leingod/Albel Nox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketmakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketmakura/gifts).



> May 10, 2007

Fate wasn't sure why Albel had volunteered to help clean up the workshop in Peterny, other than most of the mess actually was his doing. Or, more correctly, their doing. Unsure if he'd ever seen Albel doing such common work, Fate paused to watch for a moment as Albel awkwardly swept the floor. There was a grace to Albel's motion, but Fate could tell that despite his military background, the man was used to Airygliph castle's maids taking care of the details.

He smiled, nearly regretting it when Albel realized that he was being watched. But Albel's frown became a wicked grin a moment later, spitting out the classic question before Fate could realize that he was not supposed to respond.

Fate was thankful that the floor was clean a moment later when he landed on it, claws splayed against his chest as Albel pinned Fate's legs with his own. A little sure that he was going to die, or at least need the better portion of the potions they'd made during the day, Fate closed his eyes.

And he found himself more than a little surprised, because he apparently wasn't the only who saw something he liked.


End file.
